1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to treatment systems and methods of treating a subject. In particular, the present invention provides systems and methods for using energy to provide non-invasive localized therapeutic and/or cosmetic treatments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of vascular diseases, disorders, and conditions may be unsightly and/or uncomfortable. Spider veins are one type of vascular disease involving enlarged blood vessels similar to, but smaller than, varicose veins. Spider veins are often closer to the surface of the skin than varicose veins and may be highly visible. Short jagged vessels in a network of spider veins may look like tree branches or spider webs and can be found on various parts of the body, such as the legs and face. In some instances, spider veins may not cause any problems or symptoms and, consequently, may be treated solely for cosmetic reasons. In other circumstances, however, various unwanted symptoms may be associated with spider veins, including discomfort.
Currently, sclerotherapy can be performed to close the network of spider veins. In sclerotherapy, a solution is injected directly into the spider veins, and the solution causes the walls of the veins to swell, stick together, and seal shut. The tissue of the closed blood vessels then turns into scar tissue and is broken down by the subject's body. After a few weeks, the treated blood vessels may become less visible and, in some circumstances, may not be visibly distinguishable from the surrounding tissue, thereby improving the appearance of the subject's skin. Sclerotherapy is not always effective, however, in that it may be difficult to inject the solution directly into the relatively small spider veins.
Laser systems are also used to treat spider veins. Unfortunately, traditional laser systems employ expensive, bulky lasers that produce a narrow coherent laser beam unsuitable for simultaneously treating an entire network of spider veins. It may be particularly difficult to treat a network that spreads out over a large area because each branching section of the network has to be treated. Additionally, treating small blood vessels with a single laser beam may cause excessive, unwanted trauma to nearby tissue.
Varicose veins are abnormally enlarged blood vessels that result when veins have improperly functioning venous valves. The venous valves allow blood to flow in a retrograde, or reflux, direction. Superficial venous reflux introduces elevated intravascular pressure into veins that are intended to function at a relatively low pressure. This abnormally high pressure progressively promotes vein distention, dilation, and tortuosity. Because the superficial veins lack adequate muscle support and reside near the surface of the skin, they may become more visible with increased intravascular pressure. The condition is often further aggravated by the weakening of the affected vein's walls. Varicose veins are often in the back of the calf or on the inside of the leg between the groin and ankle. Invasive, surgical procedures are often performed to remove sections of the varicose veins. These invasive procedures may result in significant discomfort and trauma to adjacent tissues resulting in significant recovery periods.